Georgie Sutton
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan; formerly Staten Island | known relatives = Evelyn Sutton (wife, deceased); Brian Sutton (son, deceased); Evan Sutton (son, deceased); Alice Sutton (unborn daughter, deceased) | status = | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = 2010 | first appearance = V: Pilot | played by = David Richmond-Peck }} Georgie Sutton was a supporting character featured in season one of the ABC television series V. Played by actor David Richmond-Peck, he was introduced in the series pilot and appeared in six episodes total. Biography Georgie Sutton was once a normal young man living in Staten Island with his wife Evelyn, his sons Brian and Evan with a daughter on the way. A short time ago, an alien race who called themselves the Visitors sent sleeper agents to Earth disguised as humans. They murdered Georgie's family and he barely escaped with his life. Georgie tried to warn people about what had happened, but his cries came across as little more than the insane ramblings of a conspiracy theorist. He found himself in trouble with the law on more than one occasion and had been arrested for disorderly conduct and resisting arrest. V: PilotV: John May At some point in time, Georgie met a man who was not only willing to listen to Georgie's tragic tale, but also believed him - Ryan Nichols. As it turned out, Ryan was a member of the Visitor race, but had since turned against them, preferring to live on Earth as a human with his girlfriend Valerie Stevens. Despite his alien heritage, Ryan and Georgie grew to trust one another and they became pivotal members of an anti-Visitor revolutionary cell called the Fifth Column. It remains unclear whether Georgie knew the truth about Ryan's past at this juncture or not. In 2009, an advance fleet of Visitor space ships arrived on Earth, publicly revealing themselves to the planet at large. Twenty-nine mother ships took position hovering over major cities across the globe. Georgie knew that despite the messages of peace and hope proffered forth by the Visitor High Commander Anna, their presence was just the next phase in a full-scale planetary invasion. Despite their self-referential names, these "visitors" were anything but. Georgie tried to get Ryan help him mobilize the efforts of the Fifth Column in New York City, but Ryan was more concerned with the wellbeing of his girlfriend, whom he had now discovered was pregnant. Georgie gave Ryan directions to a secret meeting he was holding and invited him to participate... if he still had a conscience. Georgie held his meeting inside an old, abandoned warehouse. A small group of about twenty-five people attended, all of whom were brought there because they were recommended by someone they trusted. The group consisted of Ryan, a doctor, an FBI agent named Erica Evans and a priest named Father Jack Landry. Georgie had the doctor inspect everyone to make sure that they were actually human. He told them that the Vs cloned human tissue over top of their natural reptilian skin to hide their true identities. Each of the attendees had agreed to join Georgie's Resistance and they were marked with a V-shaped scar below their left ear to identify them as members of the Fifth Column. Visitor sleeper agents learned of the meeting and raided the warehouse, using Seeker drones to kill as many of the attendees as possible. Georgie, Erica, Jack and Ryan all managed to escape, though Ryan suffered some injury to his arm. V: Pilot The incident scared Georgie and he tried to keep a low profile over the next several days. He eventually met back up with Ryan who was now committed to establishing a Resistance against the Vs. Ryan wanted to enlist the aid of another Visitor Fifth Column member living on Earth named Cyrus. Georgie however, was incredulous of Cyrus' commitment to the movement. His fears bore true as Cyrus revealed that he had reconnected with the Visitor and was now a loyal soldier again. Ryan was forced to kill Cyrus, but the experience reminded Georgie of why he started down this path in the first place. V: A Bright New Day At their next meeting, Georgie expressed interest in capturing a Visitor and exposing its reptilian face before the mass media. In lieu of that, he also recommended taking more direct and violent action against them. Erica didn't like their chances of an all-out attack against the Vs and Ryan secretly resented the notion of skinning a V prisoner. Georgie, Ryan, Jack and Erica then began researching the R6 super-vitamin, which was being dispensed to the human populace through the Visitor Healing Centers. They learned the name of an undercover V researcher named Peter Combs, whose work was pivotal in the development of R6. The group put together a plan to capture Combs, but Georgie went ahead without them, ambushing Peter in class and threatening to stab him. Peter shot Georgie, but the wound proved superficial. Ryan and Jack rushed in to assist him and Jack took Georgie away in his car while Ryan dealt with Combs. Jack took Georgie to a safe location and patched up his wounds. V: It's Only the Beginning A short time later, Ryan's human girlfriend, Valerie Stevens, began suffering complications due to the hybrid nature of the pregnancy. The only way to alleviate her symptoms was to procure large quantities of phosphorous, which at this point, was only available on the Visitor mother ship. Ryan forged a new identity for himself and sneaked aboard the ship to acquire the phosphorous that he needed. When he failed to check in with the others, Georgie became nervous. He took it upon himself to sneak aboard the Visitor ship to find Ryan. He got on board, just as Ryan was attempting to leave the ship. A suspicious guard spotted Ryan and pursued him, but Georgie intercepted him, stabbing the guard from behind, killing him. Ryan managed to escape from the ship, but Georgie was captured. V: Pound of Flesh He was taken to a medical facility where he was placed under intense interrogation. One of the attending physicians, Joshua, was secretly a member of the Fifth Column, but could not help Georgie out of fear of exposing himself. The ship's second-in-command, Marcus, and a Visitor surgeon named Doctor Maeta tortured Georgie at length, but he refused to give up any valuable information. Maeta implanted a robotic insect-like device known as a Scower into Georgie's eye, and the Scower traveled through his body, causing him massive amounts of pain. Still, Georgie did not give in. As the process wore on, Georgie's body began to fail and he would soon die. When the opportunity presented itself, Joshua opened up a channel to the Resistance back on Earth and allowed Georgie the chance to say his final goodbyes. Afterward, Joshua euthanized him so that he would not have to suffer any more pain. Because of Georgie's noble sacrifice, Ryan was able to reunite with Valerie. V: John May Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Scott Peters and Yves Simoneau, based on concepts originally developed by Kenneth Johnson. * Georgie has been reporting the Visitors to the FBI as early as March 5th, 2001. It is unclear if the events from this date took place prior or after the death of his family, though it is likely that the Visitors killed the Suttons in 2001. * A police report, filed by the New York City Police Department was filed on August 4th, 2002. It showed that Georgie was arrested for disorderly conduct and resisting arrest. See also External Links * * Georgie Sutton at the V Wiki References ---- Category:V (2009)/Characters Category:2010/Character deaths Category:Fifth Column members Category:Characters with biographies